The Ghost in the Dark
by JealousJello
Summary: My post-ep fic on 6x17 In the belly of the beast. Beckett is left in the woods, but suddenly some help came, when she thought she is lost. please read the notes and feel free to review.


**Hey, i know i already posted this story on my another account, but you know.. my luck..:D i somehow can not log in to my old one, but i did not want to lose this fic, so here it is. I did not change the name but i better like this, so hope you will like it too. If see any mistakes, that is my bad. **

**Note: **Do not own anything, just got kicked by muse :)

Dark. Everywhere around. She could feel cold licking every part of her stiff body. Only move she was abble to see, were lightweight steps of person, that just saved her life.

„Elena" she said. Her dry throat caused, that from her mouth came only soft whisper.

She was watching her leaving and she stayed alone. Being alone. That is what she was afraid of. She wanted to move, to shout... to something, but she was no table to. She was tired so much, tired only from breathing. All that she could do at this time was just lie down on rough ground and close her eyes. No! Come on Kate! Wake up! She wanted to, but her body wasnt listening to her. Her eyes closed and dark covered her.

„Kate?" she heared some quiet voice, so familiar to her. It looked as if only second passed from moment, when she closed her eyes. But... what is this voice doing here? She was still in the woods, wasnt she?

She hardly opened her eyes. Yes, she was right, nothing changed. She was on the same place. But neverthless something had actually changed. She wasnt alone, she could feel it. In the dark she saw face.

„Castle? What are you doing here?" she asked very quiet. She was sure it was Castle. She could recognise this face everywhere. But she saw that he was somehow strange. Weird, very.

„I am still with you, i never left, remember?"

She didnt want to know how he came there, how did he actually find her. With so much power she still had, she stood and and started to run to place where Castle was standing and going to hug him. At moment she thought she will touch him, he just disappeared. She stopped fast, almost falled.

„Castle?" she whispered again.

„This is not how it works Kate!" He nearly shouted.

„Than why are you here?" She said so quietly that she wasnt sure if he heared it.

„I came here to help" He did hear her. „What are doing? You are giving up?"

„Yes" she said simply.

„This is not Kate that i know" He said. And that it hit Kate.

„I know what this is!" she said, little victorious. „I am just imagining this! You are only in my head." But she actually didnt care becasuse it was helping her. She knew that Castle had never leaved her, she knew that he was here. Always. Kate should see smile that she loved so much sitting on his face, so she knew that i tis true.

„What I am supposed to do?" she asked.

„Just follow your heart." Ghost said. When he said last word, he dissipated into the fresh air around Kate.

This is clear Castle, she thought.. At least, the ghost was right. She never give up. Ok Kate, you can make this! She went to the body of her torturer. Looking to his pockets, she could feel warm blood flowing through his body. Bingo! He had phone in his pocket. With her numb finger, she took the phone and typed number to the precinct. It rang only once till the voice answered.

„Esposito"

„Javi" she said very quiet.

„Beckett? Yo Castle its her. Listen, where are you?"

„I.. i dont know, just try to trace this phone"

„Kate are you hurt?"

„Yes, but i think i can handle it"

„OK. Dont worry Beckett, we are comming for you" then she could hear Castle calling her name. And than... just silence again.

Follow your heart. Right. Kate thought as she started to walk. She didnt have target she was going to, she just walked letting her heart lead her. About twenty minutes later, she could saw ending of forrest. She started to walk faster. While she was going, she heared sirens very close to her. She did last steps and she walked around the last tree and she was standing on the road. There were a lots of things but only one that she could see, was Castle coming out of the car.

She didnt realize what she is doing, she started to run as fast as her numb legs allowed her.

„Rick!" She shouted as loud as she could. When she came to him, actually run into him, she gave him the tighest hug ever. „God i was so scared" she said catching her breath from running and hugging.

„I thought i lost you" he whispered still hugging her tightly. It seemed that they froze in this moment, no one wanted to move. They were just standing and hugging, didnt care that everyone was looking on them. After a long time, Castle kissed Kate on her foreahead and took her hand.

„Rick, I love you" she said. „I love you, i love you" he didnt answer, he just gave her a long, slow kiss. Hand in hand, they went to the car, sitting on seats together. Kate cuddled in Rick's arms and he hold her tight. You did it! Kate thought. She was here, with man she loves. They were together. Always.

**So it it ending. Again. Feel free to review and i hope that i will soon post more if you like this one. Remember, reviews = new story. And i can tell you that i already have some ideas so you better review to see, what is playing in my mind :D Have a nice day.**


End file.
